Life's Surprises Come in Many Forms
by Suzaku-Wiccan
Summary: I suck at summaries... This is my first AU. Gene is the new guy at Melfina's high school and a letter makes them enemies, but will a run in with Gene's sister change everything? HILDA'S HERE!! R&R!! 2nd chappy is up!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is only my second OLS fanfic and my first AU fic. I own it, sue me!!  
  
  
  
Life's Surprises Come in Many Forms  
  
  
  
  
  
"Melfina…Melfina, Wake up!!  
  
"Uh, what!?!" Peeking over her crossed arms laying that on top of her desk, she found herself only to meet the sky blue eyes of her best friend, Harry.  
  
"You fell asleep…AGAIN" he whispered to her, sighing and rolling his eyes when she only yawned and rested her chin on the palm of one hand.  
  
"AARRGG!! I give up!! Go get a detention for all I care!!" Pretending to ignore him, she yawned again and stared aimlessly out the window and into space. Harry took this time to admire Melfina's profile against the light coming from the sunlight through the glass of the window. (She is so beautiful, No she is gorgeous and she doesn't even know it…)  
  
Suddenly, he shifted his gaze down toward Melfina's outfit. It was one of her more flattering ones. Working his way down her body soaking her image up. Starting with her blood red low cut elbow length peasant blouse, topped with a black corset front tie- up old fashion corset that amplified her naturally small waist and flaring hips. This went with her loose baggy knee length pants with black combat boots. (If she wasn't a gothic, all the jocks would take a go at her…) His train of thought was interrupted by tapping of fingernails against wood. Ms. Umi, their blue haired teacher from Hell, had re-entered the classroom and returned with a guy that was tall with flame colored hair. Removing his sunglasses, he took his time to look around the classroom. Smirking, he put back on his glasses and crossed his arms across his chest. Most of the cheerleaders in the class removed their arms from their boyfriends and looked hungrily at the new guy. Looking around the room, Harry was surprised when he stopped his gaze and slightly dropped his jaw at the sight of Melfina. Quickly he recovered and looked toward the teacher for what to do next.  
  
"Class, this is Gene."  
  
"Hi, now what?"  
  
"Why don't you go sit on the other side of Melfina…Melfina please wake up and pay attention." Still not coming back to reality. Harry had to gab his elbow in her ribs to wake her up.  
  
"uh what, oh hi Ms. Umi…" she exclaimed, blushing slightly and wishing to just dissolve into the floor.  
  
"We were just wondering when u were going to wake up to show Gene where his new seat is. Gene you can sit right by the girl with the ruby shirt…" Walking up the stairs to his row, he caught himself staring at the girl he was suppose to sit by. (She isn't that bad looking, too bad she's a gothic) Gene caught her gaze upon him and watched her lift her face to make eye contact with him. Soft brown clashed head on with ice blue as he continued up and sat beside her. Any thought of admiration for this guy vanished when he started to survey her as though she was a idea he was looking to buy. Disgusted, Melfina turned her attention toward writing something on a piece of paper that she handed to her best friend, or so he presumed. When he was finished, he was smirking and smiling at the same time. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he bent over and whispered something into her which she nodded her head and returned the smile.  
  
"So.. you are Melfina..??" It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yea, and this is Harry.." The blue haired guy next to her nodded at him to agawlege the reply, but his face held the same expression before he leaned back in his chair and passed the same piece of paper to the guy behind him. A short blond haired guy. He looked as though he was a couple of years younger then the rest of the class. Sliding it across the desk, a girl with white haired and very tanned skin picked it up and reading it. All four of them shared a smile and a smirk, Gene was scared when they turned their gaze toward him and smirked even more. The girl with the letter balled it up and threw it at the back of Gene's head and when it made contact, her and the boy next to her high fived.  
  
"Damn it" Gene muttered under his breath before picking up the letter and reading it.  
  
What a god damn man hore!! Looks like Iris has got another customer on the market… Gesh, I have to sit by him though. I think I'm going to be sick!! Suzaku Help Me!!  
  
(Yea! The bastard read the letter lets see what he writes back!!) All of them watched as Gene only smirked and picked up a nearby pen and wrote a short reply before handing it back to Melfina. Reading it, she passed it to Harry, who passed it to Jim and Aisha, who read it together.  
  
Nice to know what u think of me!! Kiss my ass!!  
  
Right as Melfina was about to reply, the bell rang. (Saved by the bell)  
  
"Come on you guys, we have better things to do…Like get ready for the Field Trip next week" Harry shout as the four of them left the classroom. Jim and Aisha had there arms wrapped around one another, Harry and Melfina where walking on one side. They had tried to date, but it didn't work. So they broke up and remained best friends. ( I want a piggyback ride… This will be funny) A evil smirk appeared on her face as she broke away from the group and before any of them knew what happened, Melfina had jumped on Harry's back and they both were about to fall but he caught them just in time.  
  
"What is HELL was that!?!?" Jim shouted as Aisha just laughed along with Melfina., Harry was just surprised but soon joined in with the laughter.  
  
"Are righty then… Melfina, you want a ride!?!?" Harry stated the obvious.  
  
"Ya!!" She grinned like a little girl in a candy store.  
  
"All right, here we go!!' He shouted as he took off down the street toward the shrine. Aisha and Jim close on his heels.  
  
Little did they know that Gene had watched the whole think and now only sadness was held in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm finished with the first chapter!! What do u think!?!? Please R&R!!! Flames will only be used to burn my trash and roast my food!! Bye…for now!!  
  
~*~Viddy~*~ 


	2. AN

Authors Note: I'm so sorry that it is taking me so long to put up the next chapter. Please bare with for sometime.. And once again I am so sorry that I haven't be able to put up the next chapter with it. I have just got out of my huge mental block and I'm getting back into writing and I will try to put up a chapter every week.  
  
Thanks again ~*~Viddy~*~ 


	3. Meeting Gene's sister for the First Time

Disclaimer: You got to be sh**tin me to think that u thought I owned this!! A/N: I like to thank all of those people that have been reading and never given up hope that I might put up a next chapter. And thank you for all the complements you have given me without you guys I might have not written another chapter.. I love you all!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Melfina walked to school slowly that day, her eyes on the ground as though it was to go alive and swallow her whole. Though at the moment she wouldn't have minded one bit, she felt bad for the way she treated the new guy yesterday. Sure he was the altament ass-hole didn't mean she had to transform into a bitch. Making her way down the street, she didn't notice when she ran into someone, bumping into them in a head on collision. She fell fall on her ass as she looked up at the strange and discovered that she had a patch over one eye and hair just as dark as her's, but much shorter.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"What..?"  
  
"I asked if u could stand or do I need to take you to the hosptial."  
  
"No, I'm fine" The stranger began to walk off in the other direction. Melfina ran after her.  
  
"Wait!!"  
  
"Wait, what?!"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"It's Hilda, Hilda Starwind"  
  
"Ar-, Are u Gene Strawind's sister?"  
  
"Yes, how do you know him?" She looked at her, mentally ranking and judging her.  
  
" He is in my History Class.."  
  
"Oh." She slowly made her way to the poorest part of town. Melfina ran after her, grabbing her arm only to get it twisted behind her back. Pain coursed trough her body as she felt her shoulder pop out of its socket. Crying out loud she bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from running down her cheeks. She only snapped out of her pain when she heard a voice calling out to Hilda.  
  
"Sister!!! What do you think your doing!?!" Then he finally got close enough, he noticed who she was pinning down by the long ebony hair, he smirked at it and stopped running, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at her.  
  
"So Melfina, what have we have here?" Recognizing the voice, she looked up and for the first time she let the tears fall. (Oh Suzaku. Of all the people that had to find me, it had to be the guy that hated me the most.) She looked up and locked eyes with him, the tears running rivers down her cheeks and off her chin, the tears making small soft puddles beneath her body on the cold cement. (Why is she crying? And why does it feel like my heart is breaking at every tear that is falling onto the ground..) Gene took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes as he let the air out from beneath his slightly parted lips in one whoosh. Opening his eyes again, he locked gazes with her and slowly made his way over to her, kneeling down in front of her and using the tip of his forefinger to wipe away one of the tears from her cheek. Hilda just watched this whole scene with disgust, as she sighed and jerked Melfina's arm back even further causing her to scream abit from behind her lips, more tears streaming down her face. Gene looked up Hilda, his blue eyes turning into ice as his lips tightened and his muscles tensed even more.  
  
"Hilda. let her go. Now" She just smirked and tightened her grip, tilting her slightly to the side and arching one eyebrow at him.  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Because you are hurting her!"  
  
"So..?"  
  
"Just do it!!" Hilda just sighed as se let go of Melfina's arm and made her way back toward their house. Melfina's arm just lay limp beside her, as she picked up her body and started to make her way down to the hospital. Gene was still kneeling were Melfina use to be before springing to his feet and running after her. Catching up with her, he made the quick movement of taking her uninjured arm, placing it around his neck and wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her beside him so both there sides were pressed tightly together. Neither of them could forget the shot of pure lighting that shot down their spines the first time that they touched. Gene arm tightened her waist and pulled her even closer, as Melfina gently laid her head on his shoulder and for the first time in her life, she placed absolute trust in someone to keep her safe. Gene calmed walked down the street to the nearest hospital to make sure that she got there safely. He owed her that much after what happened, even though at the same time he could understand why he was helping her at all, wasn't she the one that finally proved that he couldn't have every girl he every wanted. But looking down at her face, at the calm serene smile on her face his whole being suddenly felt at peace. And he was reluctant to let her go when they finally reached the front doors of the hospital.  
  
"Melfina.. Mel?"(Mel, where did that come from, even if it felt so right to call her that. I'm so confused.. Damn it!!!) His gaze turned to Melfina, only to find her asleep on his shoulder, sighing happily in her sleep. Shaking her gently, he was surprised when she only cuddled closer to him, causing him to pick her up in his arms and carry her inside, laying her on top of one the plastic sofas as he went over and checked her in.  
  
"Hello Sir, how may I help you?"  
  
" I would like to check in a injured women, by the name of Melfina Aso."  
  
"Just fill out this form and she can be seen by a doctor in a couple of minutes, Where does the young lady's medical insurance at?" Melfina took her sweet time, but she hung her head as she answered the question.  
  
"I don't have medical insurance..." The head nurse frowned, taking the clipboard back from Gene.  
  
"Then I'm sorry, we can't treat you." Gene muscles suddenly tighten, his face remaining calm, but the fire burning in his icy blue depths revealed his inner fury.  
  
"What do you mean that you can't treat her here, she is hurt and just because she doesn't have a goddamn piece of paper you can't treat, what load of shit is that!!" His voice level raising at each letter. He was stopped by a soft tug on his elbow and he turned around to be face to face with Melfina, she frowned at him and then turned to the lady at the counter, and flicked her off.  
  
"Gene. its ok, we can find another place" Taking his hand, she softly tugged on his hand, leading his away from the front counter and toward the front doors. Gene followed her with out complant, only turning his frown into a soft smile. Once outside, she turned to him and looked at the ground.  
  
" I just would like to thank you for everything you have done for me, and maybe I was wrong about you and I would like if maybe that forget about that would note thing and maybe we could be friends." Her was surprised when his forefinger reached under his chin and tilted her head up to face him, a soft smile on his face and his eyes a soft sky color. Brown clashed with blue as their gazes met and melted together nicely, his finger trailed up and down the side of her cheek. ( god, she is so beautiful. maybe we could be friends.. and maybe later more.)  
  
"Friends, that would be nice." She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a hug with her good arm, but she wasn't ready for the feeling that came when she entered his arms. She felt as though she had come home, and was safe from everything in the world. Gene was feeling the same exact thing and pulled her tighter against him, causing her head to lay once again on his shoulder.  
  
"Shouldn't we go find that hospital now" Melfina only nodded and wrapped her good arm around and let him lead her down the street, one arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End... NOT!!!!!  
  
A/N: I did it!! Though it totally turned out different then I thought it would, I think that it is a good chapter. What do you the reveiwers think, my whole world is to please you. so please click the little button at the bottom and tell me how you like it, don't be shy. I would like to thank all the people who have been their from the beginning and thanks the new people who just started reading it. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ::throws kisses to the crowd:::  
  
Till next time. Adios. 


End file.
